


Mikasa's Extra Training

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beheading, Cunnilingus, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Large Insertion, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Mikasa and Annie go for some training together - which soon turns into something far more pleasurable. However, Mikasa's pleasure is short-lived...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Mikasa's Extra Training

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 1 I guess

In the aftermath of the battle of Trost, usually-emotionless Mikasa Ackerman just couldn’t keep herself together. The Collosal and the Armored Titans had returned, aiming to bring Wall Rose down - and bring doom to humanity that resided within it. However, that was not what had been bothering Mikasa. Eren had been killed… And then he came back to life! And he could turn into a titan, too! The absolute despair she felt once she had learned that he had seemingly died had still not disappeared… And she just couldn’t sort out her feelings towards her adoptive brother’s newfound power. She should be happy about it - it seemed to be a better way for him to protect himself than ever before. However, he wasn’t entirely in control of it… The new scar below her right eye the best proof of that. And… What if that power caused him to grow distant? Or what if he started acting far more recklessly now that he could just change form and shrug off the danger? Thinking about it, the black-haired cadet just couldn’t stay put - pacing across the corridors of the Trost District’s barracks. Maybe training a little could help her calm down a bit? 

Going to the training field early in the morning, it wasn’t really a surprise to see it being almost empty. What was a bit surprising, though, was that she also spotted Annie Leonhart there. Mikasa was never too fond of the blonde girl, and the feeling was mutual. Still, she was very skilled in martial arts. There was no one but her who could stand up to her on the field right now… Meaning Mikasa had to shelf her usual dislike of Annie as she approached the girl. Upon seeing her, the blonde began to walk towards her as well. “...Mikasa. Would you like to train with me?” Annie asked her first once she got close enough - showing that her line of thoughts must have been pretty similar. No one could really fight back against her on even terms aside from her - so it made sense that she’d also reach out to her. “...Sure.” Mikasa replied after a small pause, Annie giving a small nod in return. “This place isn’t the best for either of us, though. How about we go and train somewhere… less restrictive?” She suggested - and Mikasa couldn’t help but agree. If she stayed there, looking at the other cadets, she’d still be thinking about Eren and what happened to him - and she wanted to push that out of her mind for the time being. “Where, then?” The black-haired girl asked, and for a moment a smile appeared on Annie’s lips. “There’s a forest nearby - it’s on the other side of the wall, but there we could give it a go with nothing holding us back.” Annie explained. Going outside didn’t sound like the best idea to Mikasa… Ah, hell, either of them was more than capable of protecting themselves. Most titans nearby had burst straight into Trost when the gate was smashed open, so the terrain outside the city should be free of them - and even if they did come across one, together they’d surely bring it down.

“Alright.” She replied curtly, and the two of them left the training grounds right away - quickly getting their 3dmg gear. After putting it on, the two women let the barracks - and then quickly ascended the wall. The forest Annie was talking about was a short walk away - and the girls had the chance to warm up as they made their way over there. Because of that, once they reached the forest - more specifically, a decently-sized clearing within it that would give them far more than enough room - both girls were just itching to spar with one another. Annie suggested taking their gear off - it seemed a bit reckless to Mikasa, but if they were just going to spar with their fists first, it was also reasonable - they wouldn’t want to get it damaged as they fought. With that out of the way, and the two of them also removing their recruit corps jackets - Mikasa also took her scarf off, as she didn’t want for it to get dirty now - they were free to fight - and both of them threw themselves into it with all they had.

Right from the start, neither Annie nor Mikasa needed to hold herself back. Both of them had physical abilities that exceeded that of normal humans - Mikasa because of her Ackerman lineage, and Annie because of her titan powers. Fighting like this, they were evenly matched - exchanging blows, punches and kicks far stronger than another sparring partner could give them. Both of them had to work hard - their bodies both dripping with sweat as their battle continued to put a strain on their bodies. Eventually, Annie managed to land a grapple on Mikasa - and their battle evolved into a wrestling match instead. With both of them writhing and rolling on the ground, their bodies rubbing against one another all the time as each tried to overpower the other while simultaneously avoiding getting caught herself. All that continued for a long time - Mikasa’s white shirt completely soaked with her sweat. Same went for Annie’s loose shirt - but neither of them seemed to mind. Each of them was just too focused on finally beating the other. Their rivalry continued for all of their cadet years - now they finally had the opportunity to settle the score once and for all. 

Mikasa’s shirt clung to her body, drenched enough that it became transparent - exposing her strong, toned abdomen. Her muscles there were quite pronounced - and same went for those in her arms. Her pants hugged her well-trained legs properly, showing off her large thighs and her curvy butt - the girl presenting it simply to the trees around them through many of her combat moves. Annie’s body was similarly ripped - the many years of the girl’s military training turned her body into another display of womanly strength. And as the battle continued, Mikasa couldn’t help but notice that - especially as her opponent’s clothes began to become see-through because of her body liquids as well. The prolonged battle put her body in quite the heat - and as it dragged on, she especially noticed it awakening in her abdomen, too. From the point she noticed that, whenever their bodies connected, she could feel sparks pop up along these spots - along with her abdomen firing up. Having the girl’s large thighs smash into her body was exciting - feeling her abs and relatively small breasts rub against her as their bodies interlocked again and again simply turned Mikasa on. As it continued, her pussy began to feel more and more fired up - and that distracted Mikasa quite a bit. Because of it, eventually it was enough to make her leave an fatal opening - one that Annie took. Crashing their bodies together once more, Annie was finally able to wrestle the girl into submission - a triumphant smirk on her lips as she straddled the girl. However, that turned into amusement as her thigh rubbed against Mikasa’s crotch - letting Annie feel, just how damp it already was. To tell the truth, the battle turned Annie on just as much as it did Mikasa - it was just that Annie’s years of training back home allowed her to keep it under control better. However, now their battle was clearly over, at least for the moment. There would be nothing wrong to give in to those feelings now…

Making that decision, Annie’s hands grabbed the bottom hem of Mikasa’s wet button-up shirt - undoing it quickly. Mikasa was a bit confused as Annie did that. The Ackerman girl didn’t have a lot of sexual experience. Her main focus in life was always Eren - of course, that led to her also imagining him making love to her at some points. On certain nights, she’d use her hands to explore her slit and finger herself to some climaxes. However, Eren’s obliviousness to her feelings meant they haven’t done anything with it yet - leading to Mikasa having no experience with another person. It was quite the opposite for Annie. In her attempts to gain the intel necessary to fulfill her mission as a Warrior, she needed to use any means necessary to acquire it. That involved using her body as a bargaining chip if necessary, too - giving her experience in pleasuring men and women alike. Now, the moment Mikasa’s top was off - giving Annie a good view of her toned stomach - the blonde grabbed her breasts through her tight bra. She squeezed them gently for a moment before unhooking it as well. The bra kept them all bound down to prevent them from moving around during the battle - now, without it, they could burst free. Just not having to feel the bra holding them down anymore was already nice - but Annie’s skillful fingers then began to give it a very pleasant massage. As the blonde kneaded her tits in her fingers, Mikasa found out that it felt pretty good… And she happily gave in to that feeling.

With her chest being worked on by Annie, Mikasa didn’t want to be too far behind, either. Her hands reached out for Annie’s waist - grabbing it to pull down the black wraps coming out from her belt that all of the cadets usually wore. Pulling these down, Mikasa managed to remove them - along with the high boots that were another typical element of their clothing - and pull them all off. It required Annie to lift herself a little to let her do that for the lower parts of her legs - but the girl did just that. Then, Mikasa’s hands returned to Annie’s waist again - and grabbed them hem of the girl’s pants. As Mikasa pulled them down, Annie picked up the pace with her fingers - before finally letting go of Mikasa’s boobs as her pants were pulled down to her knees. Now, the girl’s panties were uncovered - but for now Annie didn’t want to let them go down yet. She had won, so she had the right to decide how this went - something that Mikasa, too, understood even without words. Neither of them was one for speaking, anyways - and saying that would only make things more awkward.

Moving back a little, Annie went down Mikasa’s body - allowing her to at least lift her back off the ground. Grabbing Mikasa’s belt, she returned the favor to the girl, removing her outer layers of legwear. As she did, Mikasa’s hands went for her top - pulling it upwards. At first, Mikasa was given a view of the other girl’s belly - and for just a moment, she stared at it. As she did, Annie grabbed Mikasa’s pants, and began pulling them down. She moved further away, pulling the shirt further up as Mikasa didn’t let go of it. As it reached a certain point, Annie let go of Mikasa’s pants - and just let the black-haired girl take off her shirt. Then, as Mikasa began struggling with her bra, Annie just continued to take off the girl’s pants - freeing her long, strong legs from it just as her own, smaller tits had been freed from their confines, too.

Now, the two rivals were just left in their panties - and more of her pants for Annie - sitting almost naked right in front of the other, their pussies both dripping with arousal. Pulling her pants the rest of the way off herself, Annie then tackled Mikasa once more - her lips crashing against the half-asian’s. It was Mikasa’s first kiss - and for it hurt a bit that it wasn’t Eren who she was sharing it with. She had no clue what to do, so she just pressed her lips against Annie’s - letting the blonde’s tongue slide into her mouth. Annie dragged her tongue across the inner sides of Mikasa’s mouth as they kissed - but that wasn’t all she was doing to the girl. Lower down, her fingers slid across Mikasa’s muscles and latched onto her panties - before pulling them down. Exposing Mikasa’s pussy, Annie then gently pushed a finger into it - and began to slide it across the insides of Mikasa’s pussy. With her body right on top of hers, she could feel the Ackerman wriggle in pleasure as she subjected her pussy to a pleasant finger-fucking. Breaking the kiss off moments later, she was happy to see that Mikasa’s face was now red with excitement. Her lips were open, and without Annie’s mouth to plug them, she was clearly able to hear quiet moans leaving them.

Because of the pleasure the fight had already worked up in her, it didn’t really take long for Mikasa to cum - her pussy squirting all over Annie’s hand. The girl shivered underneath her as her climax got to her - her round face twisted in carnal, orgasmic pleasure. Seeing it, Annie almost felt guilty about the reason she dragged the girl there in the first place - but only almost. Mikasa was simply too dangerous to be allowed to live - the girl was far too efficient at taking care of mindless titans. She could pose a threat to the shifters, too! It’d be best to just take of her now. However… Annie was more than aware of Mikasa’s physical prowess. If she just ran off to shift now, Mikasa would notice something was up, even in a post-coital state - and once she did, she’d probably be able to get to her gear, at least. And then, there was no telling what she’d do - she was simply too unpredictable. However… The way this situation had evolved had given her a great way to incapacitate the girl, at least for the time she needed - all while enjoying herself quite a bit. However, to do that, she first needed to let Mikasa recover… So Annie just crawled across Mikasa’s body - getting her own panties off. Placing her own dripping cunt over Mikasa’s face, she hoped that the black-haired girl would be able to tell, what she needed to do - and Mikasa met that expectation. 

The black-haired girl began licking her pussy - clumsily, at first - but it was still enough to make Annie feel good. Mikasa’s tongue went across her entrance, wiping off the come that had already leaked out of it and cleaning her labia. For a while, Mikasa just poked the outside of her cunt with it, more of Annie’s juices constantly gushing onto her face. However, eventually she began to curiously insert her tongue into Annie’s pussy as well - and even if she wasn’t really doing a good job at it, the tenacity she put into it as way of trying to repay Annie for making her cum with her fingers earlier was still enough to help the blonde to a climax. Her girl spunk squirted all over Mikasa’s face as Annie came, leaving the Ackerman’s red face covered in her come. The blonde kept herself collected through her orgasm - only moaning at the cusp of her climax, unable to hold it in as the pleasure finally hit her. She shivered in pleasure on top of Mikasa’s face, but inside she was still pretty calm - just riding her orgasm out.

Annie still wasn’t done with Mikasa there, though. Once her body had recovered, she moved back down Mikasa’s body - ending up in front of Mikasa’s cunt again. Mikasa looked at her with surprise - expecting they’d be done after one climax each. However, if Annie wanted to play with her body once more… Well, giving in to her at least didn’t feel bad. Because of that, she didn’t resist as Annie began fingering her again. However, this time Annie was taking her time with it - and instead of stopping with just a few fingers, she instead slowly forced her way into Mikasa’s cunt with all five of them. Then, scraping her hand into a fist, she closed it - all while making Mikasa’s cunt stretch out a bit more. Then, as Mikasa’s pussy walls grew enough to let her slip it in, Annie began to push her hand further in - inserting her fist deeper and deeper into the girl’s pussy. It was a weird sensation - feeling Annie’s knuckled go across the sides of her vagina, much deeper than Mikasa had ever reached with her own fingers… Pushing it to its limits like that was pretty uncomfortable… Even if her cum from before provided Annie’s hand with lubrication that helped her in. Still, that penetration also felt really good - better than just fingerfucking her pussy ever did. The pleasure she felt only kept getting stronger and stronger as Annie stopped going in, and instead began pistoning her fist in and out - the repeated hits of Annie’s hand against various spots of her vagina walls sending shivers and shivers of pleasure up Mikasa’s body. Now, the girl was moaning freely with each thrust Annie made - up until finally her coil snapped again, Mikasa screaming out her climax as a huge part of Annie’s arm was doused with Mikasa’s cum.

Just looking at her writhe in the throes of her new, strong orgasm was enough to tell Annie that Mikasa was completely helpless now. As satisfying as it was to see the girl completely crumble under her touch like that, now it was fun to move on to the real fun part. Springing to her feet, Annie ran over to where all of their gear had been scattered around. Then, she flipped the spiked ring she had - and stabbed herself in a finger with it. The pain tickled her with a nice masochistic pleasure - but it also served as the trigger that let her shift into her titan form. With a strike of green lightning from the otherwise clean sky, the Female Titan formed out of thin air, Annie residing clean in the titan’s nape - their 3dmg either with her or crushed below her. Mikasa could only stare, wide-eyed, as someone who she thought was an ally took form of one of those terrifying monsters. She had only come to terms with Eren being able to do that… Well, it made sense that there were others that possessed this power, too - but why would Annie shift now? Mikasa cursed her carelessness, cursed how numb her body still felt - all while watching the meaty, towering titan standing so close to her.

Having finished the transformation, Annie howled - using that howl to call upon any titans that were still nearby. The normal, mindless titans have probably all gone off to Trost during their latest attack… but there surely must have been some abnormals nearby. Killing Mikasa with her own hands would have been fine, but if anyone happened upon her corpse, it’d be clear that she had been killed by a human. However, calling for the titans to eat the girl would assure that there’d be no damning evidence left, there’d be nothing left of the girl at all - and she’d make sure of that. Well, she could always eat her herself, but where was the fun in that? Snatching Mikasa up from her spot in the ground, she held her in her fist - making sure that the girl wouldn’t run away after suddenly regaining her strength. Then, she just listened, all while Mikasa began struggling in her hands - throwing confused and angry looks at her face. Annie was listening to check, if any abnormals had answered her call - and finally, she heard the heavy steps of one of them walking towards them. She turned in the direction it was coming from - and as Mikasa turned in her hand, they were both given a view of the titan that’s be used to end Mikasa’s life. It wasn’t that big - what was big, however, was the piece of flesh hanging between the titan’s legs. Usually, the titans lacked any sort of reproductive organs - however, this one just happened to have one. Maybe it was a part of what made it an abnormal? Well, it still listened to Annie’s cry - looking at its titanic dick gave Annie another idea. Instead of just feeding Mikasa to it, how about made use of that cock first?

Approaching the titan with Mikasa in hand - the black-haired girl struggling more and more as they got closer to the titan - Annie couldn’t help but let a cruel smile form on her face. She was strong, true, but being able to match her as a human still didn’t mean Mikasa could overpower her as a titan. Seeing her more and more panicked actions was very entertaining - and it really kept Annie satisfied up until they got to the titan. Grabbing its dick with one hand, Annie began stroking it off - and just as a normal human’s cock would, it, too, sprung to life under her touch. Stroking it off, she watched it grew erect, until it grew to a size she deemed acceptable. Now, she lowered Mikasa towards it - using the fingers of her hand to pry Mikasa’s legs apart. Pulling her further down, she flipped Mikasa around again - enjoying the absolutely terrified look she could spot on her face now. The titan’s cock just as thick as Mikasa’s thighs - and it was pretty long, too. Mikasa continued to flail around, her legs kicking around uselessly, as Annie set her down on the tip of the titan’s dick - Annie enjoying every second for it. She kept Mikasa like that for a moment, letting her mind race as she tried to think of any way for her to come out alive out of it. Maybe Annie was just messing with her? Now that she had her at the brink of dying, she’d call the titan away and let her live? Or maybe it was just all a bad dream? Maybe someone had noticed the weird lightning that came with the transformation, and would come to save her? All of that crossed Mikasa’s mind teased her with the giant dick waiting right at her entrance - until finally Annie pulled her down.

She dragged Mikasa pretty far down in one go - the giant dick forced straight into her cunt. Mikasa screamed in pain as her inner walls were ruptured, forced to grow to sizes far too big for them to fit in - a cloud of blood forming from her torn pussy walls and escaping through Mikasa’s vaginal entrance. The monster’s dick smashed right through her cervix, forcing open for the rest of her life - the entrance to her womb only barely surviving unlike her insides before it. The pain that came with that was still unbearable - even for someone who was supposed to have been one of humanity’s strongest. In the end, pain affected everyone the same way, hero or no hero - and Mikasa wasn’t any different. Mikasa’s womb was filled up perfectly with the oversized cock, a huge bulge popping through the skin on her abdomen. Her uterus was pushed to its limit - but, as much as it hurt, it was still in one piece - Annie let it survive.

However, the Female Titan fixed that just a moment later, pulling Mikasa further down onto the titan’s cock. Now, her womb was destroyed with an audible pop - the fleshy sack splattering all over the insides of Mikasa’s abdomen. Now, the bulge in her belly grew even bigger - however, with how strong the flesh of her abdomen was, it was not going to burst so easily. Instead, the cock travelled further into Mikasa’s belly - sliding and tearing through her guts. However, Annie stopped herself before dragging the girl’s midsection past the titan’s dick. If she did, it could just end up being lethal… And she’d rather just watch as Mikasa got eaten alive. So instead, she just continued to jerk the titan off with Mikasa’s lower body - using the half-asian girl as a flesh cocksleeve. As she did, Annie stared at Mikasa’s face - enjoying the sight of tears running down it, enjoying the quiet sobs she could hear. If she listened closely, she could even hear that she was saying something. Ah, she was just muttering Eren’s name, again and again! It was adorable, in her own way - and it also amused Annie, too. She just kept jerking the titan off like that, ruining more and more of Mikasa’s insides with it - turning the contents of her belly into one mixed meat paste - with a topping of blood.

Eventually, though, the titan showed just how similar to normal dicks its cock was. After tensing up, it began firing off spurts of cum straight into Mikasa - the girl’s belly ballooning out as all of her abdomen was flooded with semen. There was enough of it that it filled it completely - with spunk gushing out both out of Mikasa’s stretched-out vagina and the tiny hole of her ass. However, even if it was obscenely swollen, Mikasa’s belly still stayed in one piece. Mikasa could feel and see just how big it was - filled with disgust towards how her body was now. The internal bleeding that was brought by the destruction of her stomach’s content weakened her, but she was still fully conscious. She could still feel everything that was happening to her… So she felt as Annie let go of her - the girl still impaled on the titan’s giant cock. She could also hear a quiet growl that Annie made out next - which, unknown to Mikasa, was Annie ordering the titan to go ahead with eating her.

However, Mikasa found out what it meant just a moment later, as the titan lowered its head towards her. Biting into her body from one side, its teeth tore straight into her flesh - swallowing her right arm in one go. Along with it went her shoulder, and a huge part of her chest. Its teeth went past Mikasa’s right tit, the sack of fat taken away from her too - along with her lung and a huge part of her ribcage. Her heart and her spine both just barely survived - letting Mikasa feel all the pain that came with the titan’s rough, dull teeth tearing through her flesh. Ripping a large chunk of her top half away from her, the titan’s head moved away for a moment - swallowing its prize. With the head out of the way, Annie could take a look at how Mikasa looked on the inside. Eh, it was just the same flesh that made up all the other humans. The gaping hole was still fascinating - the way her flesh shuffled on as the girl’s body moved on the titan’s cock, the way blood gushed out of it - but in the end, it was nothing special. Just yet another human being eaten by a titan...

Mikasa still struggled, even like this - even if her strength was rapidly fading away. However, that struggle wouldn’t last for long. Having swallowed the first bite of her, the titan next went for Mikasa’s head. With its teeth ending up on two sides of her head, Mikasa could feel a pressure steadily increasing on it. “No! No! NoooooOOOO!” She screamed out as that pressure intensified, the walls of her skull cracking - before her head was finally crushed in a gory explosion of blood, bone shards and brain matter. The titan’s mouth was splattered with it, and so was what still remained of Mikasa’s body - Annie feeling really excited watching it happen. Like this, Mikasa’s life was over - but the shifter still stayed and watched as the titan continued to devour the rest of Mikasa’s body. It took the other side of her upper half in yet another greedy bite - but it was all it could reach from its current position. Then, it had to pull Mikasa’s corpse off his cock - its cum flowing out of her belly now that it was no longer plugged by it. Next bite took the girl’s still-swollen stomach - along with a huge chunk of her big ass. Now, all that still was of Mikasa was a pair of legs only barely connected by some strands of flesh - and each of these legs was also sent down the titan’s gullet. Like this, nothing remained of Mikasa’s body - the half-asian, half-ackerman girl completely gone.

Annie left the forest with nothing but the satisfaction of a job well done - that and some very sadistic pleasure that she’d still need to work off. The girl could have been a huge threat to her and her allies in the future - but like this, she’d never be able to do anything ever again. She still had to dispose of what remained of Mikasa’s gear and clothes… But that should prove easy - and once she did, no one would know what became of the very skilled girl.


End file.
